The present invention relates to a new Gladiolus sp. plant in the family Iridaceae. The name of the new variety is xe2x80x98TUSHAR MAULIxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Gladiolus named xe2x80x98TUSHAR MAULIxe2x80x99, a member of the Gladiolus genus. The new variety is the hybrid between the Gladiolus plants xe2x80x98Oscarxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Friendship Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98TUSHAR MAULIxe2x80x99 is entirely different in color than its parents, having white (near 158C) ruffled petals with Neyron Rose (near 56A) edges and a greenish-purple (near 80D) ting in the throat. xe2x80x98Oscarxe2x80x99 is Turkey Red, with a blotched sulfur yellow throat, while xe2x80x98Friendship Pinkxe2x80x99 is Dawn Pink with a blotched pea green throat having splashes of Ruby Red.
Gladiolus is one of the important cut flowers throughout the world. The commercial cultivation is wide spread in temperate, tropical and subtropical climates. The demand of new varieties with better color, quality flowers, and planting materials is always existing and rising in the floriculture trade.
Applicants initiated a breeding program to develop better types of Gladiolus hybrids suitable to wide range of climatic conditions, and having wide range of characteristics such as better color, increased number of florets and spike length as per the international standards, better yield of corm and cormels, tolerant to the common diseases etc.
Accordingly, applicants initiated a breeding program involving hybridization of commonly available Gladiolus plants in the fields at Institute of Himalayan Bioresource Technology, Palampur, India, in order to develop new and distinct varieties of Gladiolus plants. In other words, the hybrids were developed by crossing parental genotypes involving asexual hybridization in the breeding program.
The program yielded a number of hybrid plants out of which one genotype namely IHBT-GH-381 was selected and named xe2x80x98TUSHAR MAULIxe2x80x99. This plant was found to have new color, flower size, number of florets per spikes, length of flower spikes, better yield of corms and cormels and less prone to common diseases. Growing the plant on a commercial scale offers the horticulturists an improved and new variety, which can be commercially cultivated.
The present invention relates to a new Gladiolus hybrid plant named xe2x80x98Tushar Maulixe2x80x99 and belonging to the family Iridaceae. The new variety is propagated vegetatively by corms and hence can be maintained as a stable genotype. The plant of the new variety is an ornamental plant widely cultivated for its beautiful flowers which are of commercial and export value.
The present invention provides a new and distinct hybrid Gladiolus plant named xe2x80x98TUSHAR MAULIxe2x80x99 characterized by its attractive standard type white color flowers with Neyron Rose edges having a greenish color throat with purple tinge and ruffled petals.